


The Tale of the Lunar Kingdoms

by RosyMiz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lunar Revel, Blood moon, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Immortal Journey, Multi, Slow Burn, Warring Kingdoms, lightcannon, lunar revel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/pseuds/RosyMiz
Summary: Every few millennia, a newborn child is blessed by moon with powers beyond mortality—the arrival of a new Lunar sovereign to guard the heavens from the darkness. On the night of the full moon, a daughter named Luxanna becomes destined to become the next Lunar Empress. But the darkness that was once so quiet begins to stir below, and Lux must now face the threat before history repeats itself once more.





	1. Prologue

Every few millennia, the full moon shines its light upon a newborn human, blessing them with its power. Once the child is bathed within the moonlight, they are no longer mortal—perhaps, closer to a god. They say such a child has hair and eyes that shimmer silver under the moon. From infancy, they are groomed by their zodiac-year kingdom to become the emperor or empress of a new era. 

But to become the ruler of all zodiac kingdoms, comes with risk and danger as well. Should the child meet their untimely end, it would be the end of their era. 

It wouldn’t be the first time it has happened. The kingdoms had fallen into disarray and became divided when an emperor, still too young to take the throne, had been slain by the Lunar Wraiths. Their war lasted for centuries until the next ruler was born. 

An empress was born on the night of a crescent moon, an occurrence that has never happened before. Blessed by the powers of the crescent moon, the empress’ was born with hair and eyes as dark as the night. She was truly a gifted child, able to see things in the darkness that past rulers couldn’t. 

Using her powers, the empress gathered the divided kingdoms and united them once more. Having received the blessings of all twelve kingdoms, her powers grew that she soon attained the status of a goddess. 

But in the darkness, demons that sought to wreak havoc in the world lurked beneath them, whispering amongst themselves of the chaos they ought to bring. The key to open the gate of demons was to use the powers of the Lunar Goddess.

Discovering this, the goddess believed staying in the heavens would only bring about the downfall of the kingdoms she worked diligently to unite. In an attempt to hide herself, she descended into the land of mortals below—despite the protests from the zodiac rulers. 

Her time with the mortals was slowly changing her. She became humbled, eventually filled with a desire for a life with them. Some rulers claimed she seemed almost human. 

Over the next few centuries, the zodiac kingdoms assimilated with the mortals under the goddess’ wishes. There was peace among the gods, demigods, and mortals. 

It was perfect.

A sorceress queen from a faraway kingdom had caught wind of the Lunar Goddess’ actions. The queen, who harbored feelings of disgust towards mortals, believed the goddess was not worthy of her powers. To bring an end to the goddess’ rule and bring the zodiac kingdoms to their rightful place in the heavens, she concocted a scheme to seal the goddess’ powers. 

The queen turned to the demons, dangling the goddess’ powers of the moon before them. She asked for nothing in exchange, knowing it’s futile to bargain with their kind. Once the plan was set, all she needed to do was lure the goddess out.

She fabricated a meeting with the goddess and the rulers of the zodiac kingdoms, in order to crush the goddess in front of her entire court. 

A great battle was unleashed in the heavens, each strike echoing like thunder in the skies. While the zodiac rulers were powerful, they were greatly outnumbered. Even the goddess was at her limit. Forced to her knees and rooted to the ground, the goddess was at the queen’s mercy. 

However, before the queen could seal the goddess’ powers, a hero of a valiant sword dashed between them and held the queen at the tip of her blade. What the goddess and zodiac rulers couldn’t, the hero was able to do with only a few strikes.

The queen soon became too weak to fight back and fell to her knees. She looked up to see the Lunar Goddess supported up by the hero. As punishment for her defiance, the queen had her powers sealed and was banished from the heavens, forced to roam the land of mortals for eternity.

But doing so proved to be a great risk to the goddess, the punishment draining the last of her powers, and thus, her lifeline. Though the zodiac kingdoms emerged victorious against the demons and the sorceress queen, they suffered the greatest loss. 

To preserve the goddess’ wishes, the kingdoms gathered and formed a friendly alliance. After all she had done, they didn’t wish to see her work be for naught. They had no reason to become divided once more. For the next several millennia, the kingdoms worked to keep the future emperors and empresses from harm and to live until their natural end.

The kingdoms slowly split apart over time, however, to expand their eyes on the lands. Some remained in the heavens to keep other gods in check, and some established their kingdoms among the mortals. Such kingdoms even accepted mortals who wished to enlist as warriors for their court. 

However, the rulers soon realized that humans were fickle. Their lands were divided, much like their own kingdom was once, and war was rampant. The zodiac kingdoms that descended to the land of mortals remained, feeling sympathy for the people who lived near their kingdom. 

The descended zodiac kingdoms kept close ties with each other, despite the distance. Their alliance held strong, and if needed, they were willing to send their troops to the other for battle. They maintained this lifestyle even after countless emperors and empresses were born, all the while taking care of them. 

Despite there being no harm to come to the sovereigns, the zodiac kingdoms had some qualms of the lack of activity from the demons. They were awfully quiet, perhaps too quiet. They couldn’t help but wonder… if they were planning something in the shadows. 

Something much bigger than the death of their goddess.

* * *

A soft cry pierces a deafeningly silent room, a sound that causes shouts and cries of joy within. A midwife gently holds up a newborn baby with tears streaming down her face. “It’s a girl, ma’am!” The baby cries with vigor, a sign of a healthy infant.

The mother sighs lovingly at the sight of her daughter. “Oh… my little baby…” She relaxes against the pillow and watches the midwife bathe the newborn in a small tub of water. The baby has a bit of chestnut brown hair on her head, almost resembling the shape of an upside down teardrop. 

A knock comes from the sliding door. “Mother, are you okay? May I come in?”

“Yes, dear. You can come in.” 

A young boy about the age of 7 slides the door open meekly, peeking into the room, before opening it enough to slip inside. “A girl, I heard! A little sister!” he whispers excitedly. “Can I hold her yet?”

“Not yet, young master.” The midwife comes back with the baby nicely wrapped with a blanket. The baby is quiet now, sleeping. She hands her to the mother, who holds her ever so gingerly like a delicate flower. “A healthy daughter, my lady. She will surely live long.”

The baby moves in her sleep as if she recognizes her mother’s touch. The boy’s eyes seem to sparkle. 

“So small,” he says as he puts his finger on the baby’s palm. She wraps her hand around it softly in reaction. “Was I like this as a baby too?”

“Oh, you were very much like her. Though, you had quite the grip for a newborn,” the midwife says with a chuckle. “You just wouldn’t let go of your father’s finger, no matter how hard he pulled.

The mother sees her son fidget in his seat impatiently. She smiles. “Would you like to hold her?” She places her into the boy’s arms, shifting his hands to support the baby properly. “There.” 

The boy’s eyes grow wide with joy as he lightly bounces her. “She’s so tiny, mother,” he repeats. He looks up at his mother. “Can I take her out to the balcony? I want her to see the moonlight as one of her first experiences."

"Of course, dear, but make sure to be careful with her." She turns to the midwife and requests to watch over them.

The boy walks to another pair of sliding doors, one covered with translucent white paper. As the midwife opens the door, he sits down by the edge of the balcony. "See that big bright circle in the sky?" he asks her. "It's called the moon. It comes up every night to grace us with its light. And what's more, the moon is much bigger than usual today. You're truly blessed, little sister."

The mother smiles in joy to see her son so fond of his new sister already. But the smile fades when the boy suddenly gasps loudly and calls for her in slight panic. When the midwife and she exchange glances, the midwife walks over to the son and gasps as well.

"M, my lady…"

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"My lady, she…" The midwife gently takes the baby from her to show the mother. The baby that once had chestnut brown hair had suddenly turned a silvery white, her skin just ever so slightly paler than before. Looking closer, a strange light emanates from her own body. "She has been blessed by the moon…"

The mother's eyes widen. When she's given her daughter, she caresses her daughter's skin and hair. It was genuine. The baby cooes sweetly, unaware of the tears that well up in her mother's eyes. To be blessed by the moon was the sign of a new sovereign, and her daughter was deemed fit to become the next Lunar Empress.

While this is considered a blessing to many, the mother weeps for her daughter and the long winding path ahead of her. She knows the rulers of the zodiac kingdoms will keep her safe, but she surely may face dangers during her time as empress. 

And if she ever loses her way… where will her mother and brother be to give her the comfort and answers she needs?

* * *

It had only been a week since the baby’s birth, and a letter from the king had arrived a few days after. 

Today is a grand day, for the ruler of this land himself is coming to visit the home of the new empress. The mother and son stay huddled at the center of their living room, anxiously waiting for the announcement of His Majesty’s arrival. 

Just when they think the room can’t be any quieter, a voice softly announces from outside, “His Majesty of the Kingdom of Rooster, Azir, has arrived. He will be entering shortly.” The two deeply bow their heads, waiting for the sliding door to open.

“Pardon the intrusion,” a different voice calls as the door slides open to a headless body. “My, I never realized how tall I am in other mortals’ homes.” Legs bend lower to carefully squeeze his body through the door and sits before the mother and the son. “Please raise your heads. I am simply here to discuss matters with our new empress.”

As they raise their heads, they lay their eyes upon the ruler of their land, the ruler of the Kingdom of Rooster. He seems like a man with the head and feathers of a bird. But from what they usually see, he is dressed like a humble civilian today. 

“Your Majesty, it is an honor to be graced with your presence,” the mother greets with another bow. The boy follows suit. “It is not much, but we have prepared some tea for your visit.” The son politely sets down a tray with a cup of tea and a plate of dumplings.

Azir’s eyes seem to squint as if he’s smiling and slightly bows his head. “No, it is I who is truly humbled by your generosity and hospitality. I understand this can be a difficult situation.” He raises his head and looks at the baby peacefully sleeping in the mother’s arms. “May I?” he asks.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The mother raises the baby into Azir’s hands, and he cradles her carefully. The baby’s eyes flutter open, but she doesn’t cry at the sight of Azir. She stares in wonder at how different he looks from her human family. When he gently pokes her cheek, she grips his finger and tries to suck it. 

Azir chuckles. “Even after all these millennia, I am still fascinated by how small the sovereigns are when they come into this world.” 

“Your Majesty, how long will we have with her?” the boy suddenly asks.

“Hold your tongue! That is impolite,” the mother whispers in warning. 

“You are worried, my dear boy,” Azir replies. “I understand this very well.” He gently rocks the baby as he continues to explain, “By tradition, we keep the child under the care of their birth family for 6 months. Usually by then, they can endure the travel to their respective kingdom. Considering she was born in the Year of Dog, she will be ascending to the heavens to be taken care of there.”

“Are, are we allowed to go with her?” the boy asks.

Azir closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. Mortals cannot withstand the ascension into the heavens. It is too powerful for their vessels to endure. Even if they do, they end up crippled. I do not wish such a thing on her family.” He seems to hesitate. “Had it been a kingdom established in your lands, like mine, you would be warmly welcomed into our courts.”

The boy visibly deflates, disappointed he won’t be able to watch his little sister grow. “Oh… I see…”

“What is your name, my dear boy?”

“M-my name is Garen, sir, Your Majesty,” he answers.

“Garen,” he repeats. “What do you wish to be in your future?”

Garen doesn’t hesitate when he answers, “A warrior, Your Majesty. I have always wished to fight for the kingdom that has always treated me well all my life.” When he sees Azir’s eyes squint happily, he suddenly feels self-conscious of how proudly he answered his question. 

“When you grow older and still wish to become a warrior, you can enlist in my court.” He sees Garen’s eyes widen and start fidgeting in joy. He chuckles again. “As the empress’ family, I humbly offer my court to be your new home. There is more than enough room, and I can ensure protection should anyone try to bring harm onto you.” He strokes the baby’s face gently with his finger. “And if there ever comes a time the young Empress is allowed to travel to my kingdom, I can arrange a proper meeting. After all, she may not have many memories of you by the time she’s taken.”

The mother’s eyes begin to overflow with tears. “Thank you. Thank you very much, Your Majesty. I am very much in your debt,” she weeps as she bows.

“I will send two of my warriors to escort you to my kingdom in three days. Will that be enough time to gather your bearings?”

“It’s more than enough, Your Majesty. Thank you very much for your generosity.” 

Azir nods in satisfaction. “Excellent. I will look forward to your arrival.” He looks back at the baby, who had fallen asleep to Azir’s voice. He hums in curiosity. “What is her name? I don’t believe I’ve gotten it yet.”

Garen smiles at his little sister, the light of his family. “Luxanna. Her name is Luxanna.”

“Luxanna. A wonderful name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the prologue of SEVERAL chapters to come! This has been a story that's been brewing in my head since Lunar Empress Lux and Lunar Guardian Nasus & Warwick came out, and I'm glad I'm able to finally put together all the pieces to write it out! I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story, as I have worked (maybe a little too) hard to come up with a proper timeline and storyline with all these skinlines together!


	2. To Grow Up

When Lux turns six months old, she is to be brought to the Kingdom of Dog to be raised as the future empress. Azir prepares her for the journey to the heavens, assigning two members of his heavenly court to ensure she reaches the kingdom safely. He allows Luxanna's mother and brother to say their goodbyes and watch her ascend to the heavens. It is the least he could do for them, after all.

Luxanna is bundled up and carried to a carriage sent by the Kingdom of Dog. She cooes in her mother's arms as she is handed over to one of the Dog’s soldiers. Her mother gives her one last peck on the forehead.

"Good bye, my little moonlight."

Garen reaches out to pet her head. "I hope we can see you again very soon, Lux." He squeezes his mother’s hand tightly as he watches the soldier take Lux and close the door of the carriage. “Please take care of her.”

“Of course, young one. We will see to it that our kingdom receives the empress safe and sound,” the soldier answers back in sincerity. 

“Before you depart,” Azir says, reaching into a small sack hung around his waist, “give this to the new empress.” He takes out a small wooden bird-like doll with a bell tied around its neck. “Consider this a small tribute from me to our future Majesty. The Kingdom of Rooster will send forth its tribute when the time comes.”

The soldier bows her head. “Thank you, my Lord. I will be sure to notify our Lord of your tribute.” She knocks on the wall of the carriage, alerting the driver. “It is time.”

The driver bows his head before the carriage takes flight towards the heavens. The three watch the carriage become smaller and smaller in the sky until it is visible no longer. Azir looks down at Garen and his mother, who silently weeps into her apron. Garen remains strong and hugs his mother’s waist to offer her some comfort. He also places a comforting hand on the mother’s shoulder. 

“My tribute to Her Majesty Luxanna has another purpose,” he states.

“Another purpose?”

“Should Her Majesty feel lost and desire some answers, I believe the doll should help guide her to my kingdom.” His eyes squint up as he holds up a finger. “If my own plans to arrange a meeting between Her Majesty and her family are not accomplish, perhaps she can find the means to do so herself.”

The mother laughs into her apron, the tears still flowing. “Quite clever, Your Majesty. I didn’t expect such a scheme to come from you.”

“I am still a god after all, my Lady. Even I have simple tricks up my sleeves.” He pats Garen’s back. “I’m sure your son will be able to take good care of you in my kingdom until then.”

“I will. Maybe I can climb the ranks to the top so I can be someone Lux can be proud of when she meets me.”

Azir is astounded for a moment before he bursts into laughter. “You have quite the ambitious dream, boy. Is that an oath?”

“Maybe,” Garen shyly mutters in response. 

Azir doesn’t hesitate to pat Garen on the head with a chuckle. “The day you become a general of my court will be a grand day, my boy.” He guides Garen and his mother back into the palace with a comforting hand on the back. He looks back up at the skies with a wistful look for a moment and turns away.

* * *

When Lux turns two, she’s old enough to run and climb around the palace and cause the attendants some trouble in looking after her. Despite her size, she proves to be difficult to keep still in one place for so long.

An attendant rushes over to meet up with another. “Have you found her?!” he asks in a panic, desperately hoping the other panicking attendant found her.

“I haven’t! I’ve already looked into the other rooms! Where is the Her Majesty?!” The attendants split up again in increasing panic.

Meanwhile, Lux runs through the garden of the palace with a curiosity more vast than the skies above her. She pays no mind to the panicking attendants running around the palace trying to find her. All she sees are beautiful colors everywhere, and it captivates her so much that laughter bubbles out.

“Did you hear that?” an attendant says. They turn their attention to the garden, the source of the empress’ chiming laughter and squeals. “We can’t lose her again, what if His Lord finds out?” The attendants rush into the garden towards the center, but they freeze in place when they see their ruler seated on a stone bench, holding Lux in his arms. “M-my Lord!” They immediately kneel before him, bowing their heads. “Forgive us, we had lost sight of her as soon as we escorted Her Majesty into her room.”

A gentle laughter blooms from the lord as a happy squeal follows. “She’s a lively one. This isn’t the first time she’s somehow slipped from our grasp.” He’s holding Lux in the air, smiling at her enthusiastic babbling. 

“Colors! Pretty!” she exclaims, pointing at everything around her.

“Yes, they are, aren’t they?” he says as he sits her atop his lap and bounces her on his leg.

“Pardon the interruption, my Lord,” an attendant speaks up. “We had originally planned to put Her Majesty to bed for a short nap.”

“No nap!” Lux shouts in response. “Lucian, play!” She looks up to the man behind her and extends her small hands out to touch his face. 

Lucian smiles in endearment and pats her head. “I have time. But you need to promise me you’ll take a nap afterwards.”

Lux purses her lips in thought. She counts her fingers as she pretends to make a very important decision. But no more than half a minute later, her head perks up with a nod. “Okay. After,” she says.

“Then let’s play.”

* * *

When Lux turns six, she can write letters and draw pictures of the residents of the palace. Her powers also begin to manifest in the form of light, her greatest ability being able to produce an orb from the palm of her hands. The orb is small, but it’s clear her powers are developing quickly. 

Lucian frequents her lessons to see how much she’s improving in her control of her abilities. So far, he’s amused by how creative she is when it comes to solving problems.

“Look, Lucian!” she says, as she holds out an orb of light that is now floating from her hands. 

“How are you doing that?” he asks.

“I’m holding my breath,” she answers, her face becoming redder and redder each second. “It’s the only way I can get this to float.” But when she regains her breath, the light dissipates along with her enthusiasm. “Aw, already?” she pouts.

He chuckles. “But you’re slowly getting there. Soon enough, you’ll be able to do much more incredible things with your light.”

“Like the Lunar Goddess?” she asks.

“Perhaps so.” 

“That would be cool,” Lux shyly admits. “She’s so pretty.”

A smile, though forlorn, graces Lucian’s features. He kneels down to her on one knee. “Yes, she was. She was a beautiful empress and goddess of our kingdoms. It was so long ago, but her efforts to bring heaven and earth together still remains strong.”

Lux blinks for a few moments before holding Lucian’s face with her hands. “Lucian, are you lonely?”

Her blunt question catches him by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I feel like your light is missing something. So you always look lonely.”

Ah, he understood now. She has the powers to see light in others, perhaps their soul. He can’t help but nod. “I used to have someone special I held dear to me. She was my light.”

“And she’s gone?”

“For now,” he replies. “She used to be human, and humans don’t have very long lifespans compared to us. When her time came, I swore to find her again when she reincarnates into the world.”

“What was her name?”

“Senna.”

“She sounds like a beautiful person! I’m sure she would look for you too.”

Her words provide comfort to Lucian’s heart, as if they will come true. A large part of him believes so. “Yes, I’m sure of it too.”

Lux smiles brightly. “Anyways, I have to go to my lessons. I’ll see you later!” She runs out of the garden, her footsteps getting farther and farther away until there’s silence. 

Lucian’s endearing smile fades into a frown, and his expression darkens as he reaches under his coat. “How did you get in here? I was sure I posted guards all over the palace.”

“You can’t expect someone such as me to be caught by mere guards,” a voice calls from behind a tree. “I heard you were taking care of the new empress. It’d be a shame if something happened to her.”

“Why are you here? What is your purpose?”

The figure falls silent for a moment. “You never beat around the bush, do you?” A rhythm of metallic clinks engulfs the garden as Lucian waits for an answer. “Notify the other lords. They’re beginning to move.”

“Them?”

A blade whisks past Lucian’s face and strikes the tree in front of him. He sees a talisman marked with red and black ink hanging from the end of it. 

“The Blood Moon cult. They’re preparing for a grand ceremony, and the little majesty is planned to be the center of it.”

* * *

When Lux turns nine, she is summoned to the throne room to greet the other lords of the zodiac kingdoms. An official ceremony of recognizing the new empress, is what Lucian says. But she thinks it’s just another way of saying she gets to meet everyone.

She holds the wooden statuette of a bird close to herself. A personal tribute from the lord of Rooster himself, Lucian told her. It was a figure she’s had since she was young, though she doesn’t have clear memories of the Kingdom of Rooster. She hopes to be able to meet him today. 

Once she’s dressed in extravagant robes, that feel a little too big for her current height, she is escorted to the throne room. She stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath. She’s meeting the rulers of the twelve kingdoms. She must make a good impression. The attendants open the doors, and she strides in.

All conversation, if any, ceases immediately at her first step inside. All the rulers deeply bow their heads as she makes her way to the throne. From the corner of her eye, she sees gods and goddesses of all shapes and sizes. There’s even one with horns! Amazing! 

No, focus, Lux. 

Lucian kneels in front of the others, gesturing with his eyes to stand before her seat. She’s nervous at the grand size of it, but there’s no room for nerves right now. Lucian’s proud smile helps her ease into her posture.

_ Okay, Lux, just like you and Lucian practiced… _

“Please raise your heads. It is an honor to be graced by the presence of the lords of the zodiac kingdoms.” Pause as they raise their heads. “I thank you for taking the time out of your duties to travel to the Kingdom of Dog. I would like to take this opportunity to finally get to know you all.” Okay, the ‘finally’ was a bit impromptu, but Lucian isn’t giving her the eye. She takes her seat on the throne and waits for Lucian’s cue. 

Lucian steps up, a line of attendants behind him. “Your Majesty, as you know, today is your ninth birthday. As a gift from the Kingdom of Dog, we present you two young guardians who will serve as your protectors throughout your life. Two brothers. Born on the night of the half moon.” An attendant brings forth a basket and opens the lid, revealing two small puppies nestled within. 

And it takes Lux all it takes to not shriek out loud in front of the rulers.

But it isn’t enough, for she bursts out of her seat and jumps up and down in excitement as she approaches the basket. She muffles her squeal in order to not wake the sleeping puppies. She nearly cries at how cute they are as she strokes her fingers through their little manes. 

“What are their names?” she asks.

“The white-maned one is Warwick, and the dark-maned one is Nasus. They were born from a family of warriors that serve to protect the Kingdom of Dog, Your Majesty,” an attendant, presumably a member of said family, answers. 

One stirs awake following another, eyelids fluttering open to reveal onyx eyes. They blink sleepily at her, striking her heartstrings immediately. It takes a few moments for them to realize they’re before the empress herself.

The dark-maned puppy blinks with a tilt of his head. “You look funny,” he says, not having seen a human before.

Lux’s jaw drops, and the entire room falls dead silent. She feels her ears turn red hot in embarrassment, and she swears she hears someone among the rulers snort back laughter. 

“Nasus!” the white-maned puppy calls. “That’s rude!”

“What? I didn’t know that’s what the empress looks like…”

“ _ Nasus! _ ” Warwick hisses in warning.

“I-it’s okay,” Lux stammers. “Um, Warwick and Nasus, right? My name is Luxanna, but you can call me Lux.”

“Warwick! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nasus. Nice to meet you.”

One by one, the other rulers present their tribute to Lux. One presents accessories for a lifetime. Another presents armor for her guardians, who gaze in wonder at the large size. Lux is amazed by the different types of lords who rule over their kingdoms. Some look human like her, others look like animals. Or in one case, a human AND an animal.

A slightly petite woman walks up to the throne with another young woman following closely behind. She spots a stringed instrument of wood and gold that floats in front of the woman. They bow before rising.

“Your Majesty,” the former woman calls. “The Kingdom of Dragon has been without a ruler for millennia, but it has never stopped our kingdom from acting as a pillar for the empress. I, Xan Irelia, have been acting as a representative in place of our missing ruler. As our tribute, we would like to offer a mentor to help with controlling your powers. She is well-known for her music, but her control and knowledge in magic is extensive among our courts.” She extends a gracious hand to the latter, a woman with chestnut brown hair in a red robe.

Lux bows her head. “Thank you for such a generous offer. I hope to learn many things under her tutelage.” 

Lastly, the lord she has long been waiting for: Azir. He steps up before the throne with a long wooden box and kneels before her. “Your Majesty, it has been years since I last saw you as a child. You have grown so much since then.”

It takes her a lot of patience to not burst into a storm of questions. She deeply bows her head to him. “My Lord, I had heard much about you from the Lord of this kingdom. It is an honor to finally meet you in person,” she states. She peeks up, and she sees his expression light up in joy. All of a sudden, she becomes shy about the questions swirling in her head. 

“As tribute from the Kingdom of Rooster, we would like to offer you a wand.”

“A wand?”

“Yes. Those with magic need a tool to focus their powers and energy into in order to use it efficiently. This wand was crafted using the finest wood and gold, magic weaved within to guide your own through it.” He opens the lid of the box to reveal a wand, a gold sculpture of a dog on one side attached to a wooden rod with gold plating towards the top. He picks it up and offers it to Lux to take it.

She holds her breath and extends her hand out to reach for the wooden rod. The moment her hand wraps around it, light flares from the eyes of the sculpture as if they’ve come to life. The orb in the sculpture’s mouth illuminates a bright turquoise. She staggers back from the weight, but she holds still with two hands.

“Hm. It seems it’s working well,” Azir observes. “How do you feel, Your Majesty?”

“It… I feel really light,” she can only say. She hears the other chuckle and suddenly feels shy again. “Um, thank you for such a wonderful gift, my Lord. I am sure I can use this during my lessons.”

“I am happy to hear that, Your Majesty.” He bows his head once more before he returns to the line of lords. It is only then when she remembers the wooden figure she tucked into her sleeve. She pats it gingerly, wondering if she’ll have another opportunity to talk to Azir again.

* * *

“Azir.”

The lord, taking a stroll through the halls of the Dog Kingdom, turns to see Lucian approaching. “Lucian,” he greets back. “To what do I owe this honor of speaking with the lord of this kingdom?”

“It’s about the Blood Moon cult,” Lucian answers with a grave expression, which Azir catches immediately.

“Have you found them?” Azir asks.

“I’ve had soldiers search all over the lands for where they are, but…”

“Nothing?”

Lucian shakes his head. “None. Fortunately, we hadn’t run into any danger since then. But as Lux’s power grows, the chances of her being kidnapped also grow.” He taps his chin in thought. “It’s just… odd. There are no signs of them gathering or even an individual scent. A demon’s scent is easy to sniff out, yet my soldiers have yet to catch a single one.”

“They may just be waiting for the right time to take her.”

“But when would that be?”

The two fall silent. With the Blood Moon cult having emerged only recently, they barely know much about them other than that the demons are involved. “Perhaps, just like their name, they’re waiting for a night when the moon turns red.”

“We don’t know when that will be. It could be months or years from now.”

“But it’s definitely while Her Majesty is still alive.”

“What do you plan to do?”

Lucian hesitates. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I can’t have her roaming freely between the human world and the heavens like the past majesties have been able to do. The Blood Moon cult is based down there, but we don’t know where they could be. It’s too dangerous.”

Azir looks troubled for a moment, but he reluctantly agrees that Lucian has a point. Should the cult be based in his own territory and Lux comes for a visit, there’s no telling if the carriage transporting her can be destroyed with her taken away. Is there really no other way for her to visit the mortal realm?

“Where is Her Majesty?”

“She’s gone to bed for the night. Her birthday must have tired her out. She’s still a child, after all.”

“I see,” Azir says with a nod. “Do you plan to keep her sheltered in this kingdom forever then? Surely, even she can’t come to accept that.”

“Of course not. But she needs to learn how to fully control her powers before she goes out there.” He presses his fingers to his temples. “I can’t let her go when she can’t even protect herself yet. Her guardians need to train to be able to protect her as well.” 

“I suppose I should gradually increase the patrols around the kingdom. I can’t have any harm come to her family while they’re taking residence there.”

“That may be wise. Perhaps the other lords should know about this as well.”

“Well, they’re all here. It’s still not too late in calling a meeting.”

“Yes, let’s do that then.” He takes a few steps but stops. “One more thing, Azir.” He turns to the other with an apologetic smile. “If you can, try to avoid talking about her family. We can’t give her any reason to visit the mortal realm. Not yet.”

Azir understands the decision. He closes his eyes in slight regret, knowing both Lux and her family will have to wait a little longer. “You have my word.”

* * *

By the time Lux turns twelve, she had gained a considerable amount of power over the past three years. Her only problem is being able to contain it all. While her wand is excellent at helping her channel her magic into it, sometimes her skin leaks light as bright as the moon’s. Even under the tutelage of her mentors, she finds it difficult to control it.

She finds her way back to her room after a long lesson. Sona is a kind teacher, but her methods are spartan. Upon opening her door, she is immediately greeted by tufts of fur. She’s knocked to the ground by her two guardians, whose tails wag excitedly as if she hasn’t come back in a long time. Lux struggles to sit up from their heavy weight. They almost reach her height now, and they will surely grow even bigger as time goes by.

“Lux, play with us!” Warwick whines. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“What about training?” she asks, taking the two in her arms and petting their heads. “Didn’t you just come back from it?”

“We did, but it’s not like it’s fun,” Nasus answers. 

“Please?” the two plead, their ears drooped and tails tucked.

How could she say no to that? “Alright, let’s go play!” she exclaims, her two guardians immediately perking up and chasing each other out the door she opens. She chases after them as well, reminding them not to be too rowdy in the halls. She rushes past the attendants, apologizing beforehand if any of the brothers knock them aside on accident.

“Lux?” 

“Oh! Lucian!” The three skid to a stop, nearly running right into him. “Sorry, we wanted to go play for a bit.”

“That’s fine, but where’s your wand? You need to keep it with you at all times.”

She then realizes she left her wand in her room, having dropped it when her guardians pounced on her. “Oops. Um, let me go get it real quick!”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it,” Nasus claims, not giving Lux any time to object as he runs back to her room. “You two go ahead, I’ll catch up!”

Lux and Warwick exchange looks and then glance up at Lucian, who smiles helplessly at them. He nods his head towards the inner court where the park would be, and they run off in giggles. He continues his stroll through the halls, turning the corner.

Nasus opens the door and spots Lux’s wand on the floor. He picks it up and turns to close the door but stops in his tracks. He sniffs the air, his ears now up and alert. There’s a scent. It didn’t belong to anyone in the kingdom. And this presence… it feels dangerous… and bloody. He feels his fur standing on end.

Who’s here?

He follows the smell into the garden ahead, treading carefully to make sure he doesn’t make a sound. He walks through the winding path of bushes and flowers until the scent is just a few feet away. His entire body tenses up when he hears a voice. 

“So this is where they keep the new empress." The voice drips with disgust. Nasus grips the wand tighter as he peeks out from the bush. A beautiful woman with lilac skin stands at the heart of the garden. On her back is a pair of golden and jade wings. “Hm, the empress is still young. It’d be perfect to kill her as she is now. What a shame.”

He gulps and hides again. He needs to tell someone. But his legs refuse to move. Kill her? Lux? What should he do? He doesn’t even have his own weapon or magic yet. 

“What’s this?” A hand clasps around Nasus’ throat and holds him up in the air. “A puppy? What are you doing in this garden? Don’t you know you’re not allowed here?” the woman states, a sadistic venom in her tone. 

Nasus struggles against the woman’s grip. “Let… go of me!” he chokes. 

“Ah, ah, ah, bad dogs deserve punishment,” she says. “And you were being naughty by spying on me.”

“It’s not like, like you belong here anyway,” he responds. But his answer forces the woman’s hand to grip his neck tighter. His legs start kicking at her dress, but he’s too short to do any damage. “Ghk!”

“You know  _ nothing _ of me,” she hisses, her expression contorting into nothing short of malice. “I wasn’t planning on killing anyone today, but I’m afraid I can’t have you barking for the authorities. The Blood Moon cult simply wouldn’t allow it.”

Nasus feels her grip getting tighter and tighter by the second. She’s going to kill him. She’s going to snap his neck. He can no longer breathe, and his strength is starting to fail him. 

“But perhaps it would be a good distraction to take that empress of yours.”

His eyes widen. She’s not satisfied with just killing him? A low growl escapes his bared fangs as his nails dig into her skin. “You are not getting past me! You will not take her!” Something stirs within him, a new strength. It courses through his body into the wand in his hand, and it lights up in response.

“What is this?” the woman exclaims, her skin starting to burn from the aura emanating from the puppy’s figure. Her grip loosens slightly in her surprise, and it’s all Nasus needs to swing the wand at her. “Augh!” she yelps as she’s immediately knocked down to the ground by its sheer power. 

Nasus wheezes and coughs as he regains his breath. With shaking legs, he stands back up. “You, you are not getting past me. I will not allow you further,” he states again, like a mantra. He grips the wand with two hands and raises it above.

“Nasus!” A light dashes in front of Nasus, followed by Lucian holding his arm out to stop him while he points a gun at the woman. “What are you doing here,  _ Wraith _ ? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

The woman’s lip curl back into a scowl. A troublesome one has come. She wouldn’t have a chance to go against him and even an injured dog alone. She clicks her tongue in anger as she backs away. “You know I’ll be back. You can’t protect your little empress forever.” Her wings fan out, and she flees into shadow. 

Lucian waits for a moment before tucking his gun back in its holster. He kneels before Nasus, who collapses once the danger is gone. “Nasus. Are you okay?”

“She said she’ll try to take her after she kills me,” Nasus cries. “I couldn’t let her do that, couldn’t let her take Lux.”

“You did good, Nasus. You did very well holding up on your own. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there sooner.” He pats Nasus’ back, gently calming him down.

“Can we… keep this a secret from Lux and Warwick?” Nasus asks. “I don’t want them to know I almost, um…”

Lucian takes a moment to think, hesitant. Eventually, he nods. “Sure. Sure thing, Nasus.”

Lux gazes at Nasus, who sleeps soundly with his back turned to her. Her brows furrow in worry. He hadn’t been himself today. She wonders if it’s because he’s upset Warwick and she really went ahead instead of waiting for him. But Lucian did say he had to scold Nasus for getting distracted. Perhaps he’s upset about that?

“Are you worried about him too?” Warwick asks sleepily, having woken up from Lux’s stirring. “He’s been acting funny all day…”

“Yeah. I don’t know if he’s upset with us or not.”

He wasn’t. Nasus’ eyes flutter open with a pang of guilt. He didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t want to worry them about what could have happened today. He’s a guardian. It’s his job to protect the empress and his brother. If he ends up being protected by them, he would have failed his own duties. 

What was it that woman said? Blood Moon? A cult? And she was called a wraith. What was a wraith?

Nasus decides to check the archives for any information after their training tomorrow. There has to be information of all this there. And if whatever information he can gather can help him protect Lux and Warwick, he’s willing to study as much as it takes. 


	3. The Mortal Realm

A figure slinks through the shadows of the kingdom, sticking to the walls and ducking under rails whenever an attendant passes by. They run across the wooden floor, a rhythm to their feet as if they’re dancing. But there’s a misstep, and a floorboard creaks. They freeze when they hear the sound of a howl nearby and breaks into a sprint, no longer minding all the creaking of the floorboards.

Around the corner just outside of the hallway, a white-maned wolf skids to a stop before continuing his pursuit. At the other end of the hallway, he sees Lux running away faster and erratically. “Get back here!” he snarls. 

“Already?! How?!” Lux cries, picking up the pace. But it’s useless as Warwick catches up in seconds. She groans. “I’m sorry, Warwick!” With a swing of her wand, a golden light shoots towards the guardian and roots him in place. 

“You!” he howls. 

“I said I’m sorry!” Lux cries again as she gains distance from Warwick. She turns several corners to shake him off her trail. She pauses for a few seconds to catch her breath. But she knows she can’t rest for long. Warwick has the best sense of smell among anyone in the kingdom. Surely, he would find her within a minute. 

One more breath, and she takes off again. Just as she’s close to exiting the outer palace, she sees the familiar dark mane of her other guardian. 

Oh no. 

Nasus appears from around the corner with a manuscript in hand, a scepter in the other. Without even sparing a glance, he swiftly tucks his scepter under his arm and extends his hand out to grab her by the collar. 

“No!” Lux whines. “How did you know I was heading this way?!”

“You’re easy to read,” Nasus answers. He finally looks at Lux with a raised brow. “Not to mention, you’ve been trying to sneak out of the palace frequently nowadays.” He releases Lux, who slumps in defeat. 

She glances at Nasus grabbing his scepter again. His scepter. Her wand. Her old wand. She doesn’t remember when it happened, but one day, Nasus had awakened his powers through her wand. Lucian must have seen it, since he’s the one who requested the wand to be crafted into a scepter. It looks completely different from what it used to look like.

Lux, in the meantime, was given a new wand. A two-sided wand with a sculpture of Nasus and Warwick on either side with a gold plating at the center of the rod. Her new wand was much lighter and easier to use, and it was still crafted at Azir’s kingdom.

“Warwick, you’re late,” he says as Warwick slides to a stop before them.

“Hey, it’s not my fault she rooted me!” he protests. “I almost caught her three times today.”

“Then you should be faster.”

Warwick rolls his eyes and scratches the back of his ear. “Yeah, yeah, at least you caught her.” He huffs in annoyance when Nasus grunts in acknowledgement. “What are you reading this time?”

Nasus shuts the manuscript and holds it up. “Names and mentions of demons.” He flips it in his hands as if he’s examining it from cover to cover. “It’s rather short, but this is all I can find.” He then sighs. “Lux, don’t think we don’t know you’re trying to sneak out again.”

Lux, who was trying to tiptoe past them, twirls around with a nervous smile. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just, uh, thinking of heading to the training grounds!”

“You’re going the opposite way,” Warwick says, pointing at the hallway in which they came from with an expectant look. “Get going, or I drag you there with you in my teeth.” He shoots Lux a toothy grin. 

She hangs her head in defeat. “Okay…” She trudges back to the inner palace with Warwick and Nasus following closely behind. She blows a stray hair strand out of her eyes.

Why wasn’t  _ she _ allowed down to the mortal realm yet? All her predecessors were able to take the carriages there. Why couldn’t  _ she _ ? She sighs. She was just so curious about the kind of lifestyles humans had there. Being a demigod and raised in a palace in the heavens, she can only imagine what new and fun adventures would await her.

“Lux, we know you want to visit the mortal realm. But you can barely protect yourself,” Nasus states. “What if something happens down there, and we’re not there to protect you?”

She pouts. “I know, I know… It’s just,” she pauses with a sigh of exasperation, “There’s a festival going on down there, and I want to join in on the festivities! I just want to take a peek and have some fun, even if it means I’ll be watched for every second I’m down there.” Her eyes suddenly light up, and her pace slows to a stop. “What if the three of us go? Lucian would allow it if my two guardians would come with me, right?” She bats her eyes innocently with her hands clasped together.

Warwick and Nasus exchange looks.

“No.”

Lux lies in bed, buried under her blanket and listening to the sounds of the night. Just as she thinks the silence is getting heavy, the click of her door catches her attention.  _ Thump. Thump. _ Oh, it’s Warwick. She doesn’t poke her head out of the blanket. She then feels a weight by the side of her bed. Curious, she peeks out and sees Warwick’s head beside her own.

“What are you doing, Warwick?” she asks.

“Watching you,” he answers. “I can’t have you running off again.”

Her lip juts out in a pout. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” She reaches to pet his muzzle, at which his tail starts wagging happily. “Where’s Nasus?”

“In the archives.”

“Hm,” Lux hums in acknowledgement. 

Though she doesn’t remember when it all started, she somewhat recalls Nasus spending more and more time in the archives when they were younger. Not to mention he became a lot more mature earlier too. She tried asking Lucian about it once, Nasus’ change being sudden and all. He only smiled and told her that he’s probably settling into his guardian duties now. 

She remembers how small they used to be. They were so small, and she could carry the both of them in her arms so easily. But they grew bigger so fast, they were already towering over her by the time she turned sixteen years old. She thinks they stopped growing since then.

Probably her too. She feels like she’s been the same height.

Ah, her eyelids are getting heavier. Her hand soon relaxes atop Warwick’s head as she dozes off. Warwick patiently waits for the steady breathing before he gently nudges her hand back and pulls the covers over her. He huffs and steps out the room, sitting in front of the doors.

Soft crickets fill the room. Lux sleeps peacefully under her blanket. 

Or so she pretends.

Her eye cracks open and peers around for her guardian’s presence in the room. So far, so good. But the problem is getting out without Warwick catching onto her. She turns in bed and inches closer to the other side. She freezes up when her door is slid open. 

“Hmph,” Warwick grunts when he sees her sleeping figure. Guess she was just turning in her sleep. He closes the door again.

It takes her much effort to stop herself from sighing in relief. Warwick would have heard it. She quietly steps out of bed and stuffs a pillow underneath the covers. She removes her robe to reveal a casual outfit underneath. This way, it should be easier to move around in. She folds it up and places it on the floor, hidden.

She peers outside her window to make sure neither of her guardians are patrolling the back. She lifts herself up and slips out, careful not to step on any creaking floorboards. Once the coast is clear, she picks up her pace and heads towards the outer palace. It’s a little far, but it’s never stopped her.

Just as she’s about to reach the outer palace, she spots Nasus from the corner of her eye. He seems preoccupied with another manuscript from the archives. She hides behind a pillar and waits for him to pass by, holding her breath as he approaches her hiding spot. Once he walks past, she ducks and continues on.

Nasus stops and turns. Though faint, he sees Lux’s shadow crawling towards the exit of the inner palace. He rolls his eyes and sighs. He closes the manuscript and walks towards Lux’s room, where Warwick is standing guard.

“You saw her?” Warwick asks boredly.

“Mhm. She’s not that great at stealth.” Nasus lets out a loud sigh as he shakes his head. “Ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.”

They find an empty carriage in front of the outer palace. The two squeeze into the driver’s seat, a pair of reins materializing in Nasus’ hands. To drive a carriage in the heavens simply requires magic and control, which Nasus excels the best among the two. 

They ride the carriage out to the gates, where a pair of guards seem to be expecting their arrival. “Good evening, Guardians,” they greet. “Chasing after Her Majesty, we assume.”

“As always,” Nasus answers calmly. “Even if she decides to go alone, we must fulfill our duty as guardians to protect her from the shadows.”

“If I had to be honest, I just want to see her embarrass herself because she’s never interacted with mortal humans before. They have different traditions down there.” Warwick quietly cackles when Nasus elbows him in the ribs. “While we’re here, I’m surprised you even let her through. Why’s that?” he asks the guards.

The guards exchange looks and smile. “The Lord requested that we let her through tonight. He overheard your conversation this morning, it seems.” 

“His Lord is too soft on Lux sometimes,” Nasus mutters.

“Actually, he was counting on you to chase after her,” one responds happily. “We think that’s probably why he was willing to let her go.”

“Guess he’s not wrong,” Warwick says. “Well, we got a little lady to chase after for trying to push her luck. Can we go through now?”

“With pleasure, Guardians.” The guards hold up their scepters and insert the tip into two locks in the gate, turning them until two orbs glow turquoise. The mechanics of the gate twist and turn until the gate opens to a golden path that leads down the clouds. Beneath those clouds is the mortal realm. 

“Do you know how to get down there without being seen?” the guard asks. 

“Is it the same as traveling to the other kingdoms in the heavens?” Nasus asks.. He’s never driven the carriage down to the mortal realm before, but perhaps it’s the same with every other place in the heavens he’s taken Lux to. Don’t stray from the golden path, and you shall reach your destination.

“Almost. In the mortal realm, they have an element called ‘wind’. Once you reach the veil between the heavens and the mortal realm, you will feel a gust of air blowing around you. It is benevolent, for it will hide your presence as you descend from the clouds.”

Nasus nods. “I see. It seems I still have much to learn.” He bows his head to the guards. “Thank you for the information. We will come back with Her Majesty before sunrise.”

The guards bow as the carriage rolls out to the path. “Have a safe trip, Guardians.”

As Nasus and Warwick descends down the golden path, they realize: they have never interacted with mortal humans before either. If anything, they might be just as lost as Lux would be. Worse, they may be recognized as heavenly beings instantly. There are beings similar to them in the mortal realm, but wouldn’t they stand out?

“Perhaps next time, we should bring a change of… casual clothing,” Nasus quietly suggests.

“I mean, isn’t it a festival down there? I think we’d fit in,” Warwick says. “I heard that humans like to dress up as dragons or something during festivals.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

As they approach the veil, they feel a slight breeze picking up around them. It brushes against their fur as it swirls around. Warwick sticks his head out and sniffs the air. 

“Weird,” Warwick says. “I thought ‘wind’ would have a smell, but it just smells like… like nothing.” He sniffs again. “Wait, I’m starting to smell a lot of different things now.”

Nasus looks around. He notices there’s magic embedded in the currents as it wraps around them like a mother protecting her offspring. “We’re here.”

The clouds slowly part to reveal the lands of the mortal realm. Clumps of lush forests, lines of tall mountains, and specks of light in various areas spread throughout the regions. From afar, they spot establishments from the well-lit regions, presumably the “cities” the mortals inhabit. Despite the dark night, the moon offers its light to guide them through the sky. Everywhere they look, there’s something new to see.

But more importantly,  _ the wind feels really, really nice. _ Warwick sticks his head out and visibly relaxes as the wind strokes his fur, his tail wagging faster and faster as the wind picks up. Nasus’ grip on the reins tightens. His muzzle stiffens up as he tries his best to avoid sticking his head out of the carriage and enjoy the wind as well. 

_ Focus, Nasus. We need to find Lux,  _ ** _even if the wind feels so nice_ ** . 

But it doesn’t stop his tail from wagging just a little bit. 

“So that’s where Lux went,” he says, as they approach the outskirts of a city below. “Lord Azir’s kingdom. I suppose she would choose his kingdom over the others.” 

“Look,” Warwick calls, pointing at something beneath the trees. Between the gaps, they spot an abandoned carriage from their kingdom. “Lux already went ahead. We should settle here too.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nasus directs the carriage to the trees and leaves the carriage next to Lux’s. 

* * *

Lux tugs at her shawl as she approaches the bustling street by the forest—the aroma of fried, steamed, stewed, or grilled food, the laughter and the ever growing volume of voices from the crowds ahead, the sound of vendors luring another customer to try their game or their food, and lanterns and lights that seem to go on forever. Her eyes widen at the sight. She’s heard the cities were much bigger than the kingdoms, but this was a whole new world for her.

“Outta the way, shorty!” someone calls as they nearly knock Lux down from the tree she was hiding behind. A teenager runs ahead while two children follow closely behind. 

“Sorry!” one calls with an apologetic wave before disappearing into the crowd of people and vendors.

“Well, so far, so good. No one’s noticed who I am,” she mumbles to herself nervously. She takes her hood off, letting her silver hair fall in place. She takes a deep breath. “Okay, Lux. Act natural. You’re a human being just like them.” She steps out from the shadows of the trees and into the lights. She holds her wand tighter when she feels a couple eyes turn to her, but they immediately carry on with their stroll through the streets.

“Hey miss! You look new here. Just visiting?” an older vendor asks. 

Her head perks up, maybe a little too fast, and nods, maybe a little too fast. “Y-yes! Just visiting! I’ve never been to a festival before, so…” Was that too much information? It should be fine, right?

“A first timer! Well, you’re in for a treat! The vendor leans against the counter and ushers Lux over. “So, we got some pretty good places to visit ‘round here. You’re currently in the south side of the festival. If you head north, there’s a little place where people go through a series of physical challenges for the “Strongest Being Alive” title for the year until the next festival.”

“D-do any of them get hurt?”

“Some do, but usually it’s because they push themselves too far or bite off more than they can chew.” She pats her shoulder in laughter. “I wouldn’t worry about them much. They’re a tough and rowdy bunch, but they play fair.” She points to another street. “If you head west, you’ll see where they hold entertainment like plays, comedy skits, and whatnot. If you ask me, it seems more like a talent show, to display their skills to the people.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad. If people laugh or are fascinated by what you do, I think whatever you practiced for is a success.”

“I like your optimism, miss!”

“What about the east? What’s there?”

“Oh! That’s usually off-limits to common folks like us, but that’s the Kingdom of Rooster, where His Majesty Azir resides. Don’t be surprised, but some say he actually comes down to the Lunar Revel festival dressed like a common folk to enjoy the festivities.”

That… kinda sounds about right, actually. “Really?” she feigns surprise. “I heard he’s rather tall. Wouldn’t he stand out?”

The vendor smiles and shrugs. “Who knows? All I know is that it’s a rumor. But he doesn’t come off as the “cooped up in his kingdom all day” type of guy, so I wouldn’t be that surprised if I happen to see him roam around.”

“It’d be an honor to meet him then. I wonder what he’d be like trying to blend in with the crowd.” She almost can’t imagine it.

“Why don’t you walk around and have some fun then, miss? You might just happen to meet him.”

“Aw, thanks! I appreciate it!”

“Hey, y’know what?” She reaches for a bamboo basket behind the counter and lifts the top. A burst of steam rises from inside, and the vendor reaches for tongs and places a giant bun on a paper tray. She pulls it apart in half, a sweet and savory aroma wafting from within. It makes Lux’s mouth water almost immediately. “Here, try it. My own recipe.”

“O-oh gosh, I didn’t even bring any money. I don’t think I have anything else I can pay you with either.”

“Naw, on the house. I appreciate you taking the time to listen. I don’t get many customers, being all the way out here, but I like to chat with anyone who stops by.”

“Thank you so much.” Lux accepts, though hesitantly. She should have brought some money on her own, but she didn’t know what kind of currency they used in the human world. Gold… would seem suspicious, probably. She bows in thanks and heads north, where the brawls are.

She takes a closer look at the tray, and it seems like a pork bun. She blows a few times before taking a bite. “Hot!” she exclaims, covering her mouth to blow the hot steam out. She starts chewing, and a combination of sweet, salty, and savory flavors burst in her mouth like a firework. Her eyes light up and sparkle like it’s the best thing she has ever eaten.

Because it is. It’s the best thing she has ever eaten.

“Hey kid, where’d you get that?” someone asks.

With her mouth full, she hurriedly points at a vendor towards the forest and give them a thumbs-up. The stranger smiles kindly, thanks her, and heads for said stall. She swallows the food and peeks over, seeing the vendor smile happily at the new customer.

Lux giggles and continues her way north, occasionally stopping a lost stranger to guide them to the vendor. The moment she manages to squeeze through a crowd of people, she’s greeted by a spark that flies towards her. She yelps and ducks, evading the spark just in time, as it lights a nearby box on fire.

“Damn, I needed that!” a faint voice complains. “Stupid thing can’t even hold its fire correctly, ugh!”

Lux opens her eyes and looks up to find the source of that spark. Just beyond the crowd in a darker area, away from the vendors, lies a giant firecracker of bronze shaped like a dragon. She spots a girl, around her age, kicking the side as if she expects it to work by doing that. The girl seems petite, though a little taller than Lux, with black hair and braids in red wraps. Looking closer, she even has dragon tattoos around her right arm.

She wonders if she’s one of those ‘rapscallion’ people she hears about from the lords in the mortal realm.

The girl suddenly meets her eyes, and a moment passes before the blank expression on her face lights up with an idea. “Yo, moonlight! Care to help me out here?”

What? Her? “Me?”

“No, I mean the rat that’s scurrying behind you. Yes, you! This thing’s heavy, ya know!” The girl tries to lift the firecracker herself, but it does seem too much for her to carry on her own.

Lux looks around before making her way over, catching the other side before it collapses on the girl. “Hey,” Lux calls, peeking over the top of the rocket with a scowl of her own. “You know you could’ve hurt me back there. That spark, or whatever it is, almost flew into my face!”

The girl rolls her eyes and waves her off dismissively. “Oh please, it’s just one little firecracker. It won’t kill you.” Her lip juts out in thought. “Eh, I guess it’ll hurt. But hey, not my fault if these things have a mind of their own.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t,” Lux mutters. “What is this for anyway?”

“It’s for the party, duh!” the girl exclaims. “You can’t have a party without something big and fun as  _ this _ .” She extends her arms out to the firecracker with a big grin. “Made it myself actually. Pretty proud of it.”

“This whole thing?” Lux is impressed. It doesn’t look easy building a firecracker as big as this. “Wouldn’t you need a lot of flash powder for this?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” the other girl answers proudly. “I got my resources, hon. Anyways, help me angle this thing on this doohickey.” She points at a small wooden block with an arc carved into it. “I gotta make sure this thing flies as high into the sky and throughout the city!”

“Well, when’s the party?”

“Eh,” the girl hums in wonder. “Dunno? Usually it’s at the end of the festival. Sometimes at the end of the brawls. It’s kinda different every time.” 

Lux can’t help but hum in curiosity. “I see…” They set down the firecracker on the block and position it so that it will be shot over the crowd. “So… is that it?”

The girl’s head shoots out from the other side of the firecracker with an incredulous look? “Is that  _ it _ ? Oh, no, no, this is just the beginning, moonlight! We gotta get more stuff! Wanna join me? I promise it’ll be lotsa fun!”

“Oh…” Lux hesitates for a moment. “This is my first time at a festival, so I was hoping I can see everything first.”

“Uh-huh, I am definitely listening. We need firecrackers.  _ LOTS _ of them. We can get them from different places all around the festival. I’ll go south, and you head west!” The girl is about to take off into the crowd before she’s pulled back by Lux. “What now?”

“Don’t we need money to buy those? I don’t think they’d give them out for free.”

The girl’s lips purse into a crooked line. “Ugh, why’d I have to ask a little lady for help…” she mumbles to herself as she reaches behind her and brings out a small sack. “Here, moonlight. Go crazy. We don’t have much time!” She tosses it into Lux’s hands and runs off before Lux can ask about her share of the money.

“What did I get myself into…?” Lux asks herself. She looks into the sack and see a small pile of coins inside. She takes one out and examines the engravings. “Okay, so this is this much…. And this is this much... I think I got it. West, she said?” Lux hurries off with the sack of coins strapped to her belt under her shawl.

A shadow looms over where she was standing, eyes watching her weave through the crowd. Found her.


	4. BOOM Goes the Weasel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody. First, I'd like to apologize for lack of updates on all my fics. I had lost a friend to the viral pandemic back in March, and I had no motivation to just... work on anything for a while. But I've been trying to slowly get back into the flow of things, through the help of therapy of course. This new chapter is a good sign that it's working! I hope you enjoy!

“Can I have the firecrackers up here, please?”

The fireworks vendor peers over to the corner of his stall to the source of the voice. Lux stands by a line of hanging firecrackers with a smile, all the while holding a sack full of firecrackers by her feet. “How many you want, kid?”

The corner of Lux’s smile twitches. “All the ones that’s hanging up here?” she squeaks.

“I dunno what you plan to do with that much firepower, kid, but you best be careful.” He unhooks the firecrackers one by one. “You wouldn’t want the Loose Cannon to get a hold of these.”

“Loose Cannon?” Lux asks. “Is that some sort of event?”

“Nope. She’s one helluva nutjob, anyone who’s been to the Lunar Revel festivals can tell you that.” He sighs and points a wood fan at her. “I’ve seen her myself. Actually, more like caught her stealing my firecrackers red-handed, back at the Kingdom of Boar. She ran off with them before I could even call for the guards.” He shudders at a memory. “Next thing I know, the entire south side is on fire and in absolute chaos.”

“Gosh, that’s terrible…”

“You’re telling me. The fire spread throughout the area and reached my stall, and I’m sure you can guess the rest.”

Lux’s face scrunches up. She hopes no one was hurt, but the vendor’s grave face tells her more than she wants to know.

“That girl’s been making bigger and worse rockets every year. Can’t imagine what stupid stunt she’ll be pulling off this time around. Worst thing is, the guards can never catch her. She always manages to slip out of their grasp every time.” He hands her the firecrackers in a neatly folded pile. “Don’t let these get into the wrong hands, kid.” Lux nods awkwardly and waits until the vendor turns before sneaking away with her sack of firecrackers. 

If Warwick and Nasus saw her now, they’d probably whisk her away immediately. Lux slings the sack over her shoulder and heads back. After passing a crowd, she looks around her surroundings and hums in concern. “Mm… The Loose Cannon, hu—oh!” She yelps when she turns straight into the torso of another person and nearly tumbles backwards until someone catches her by the wrist.

“Oh! Sorry about that. Are you alright?” a voice asks.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Lux says as she gets back on her feet. She looks up to greet the stranger, only to arch her neck to even meet his eyes. 

A burly man donned in large golden armor stands before her with wide, concerned eyes. As if realizing how much he’s towering over her, he kneels to meet her eye level. “My apologies, I sometimes forget how big I am.”

“It’s okay! Being big means you’re strong and healthy! I’m just a little short.” Lux suddenly purses her lips and laughs nervously. Oh heavens, did she really just say all that to a man she just met? She glances at his armor up and down and notices a lining of fur around his neck. Oh… so that’s who he is. “Are you one of Lor—I mean, His Majesty—Azir’s guards?

The man’s eyes seem to light up and shine with pride. “Yes, I am one of the guards on duty during this festival.” He chuckles. “His Majesty is roaming around somewhere. I am just here to ensure the festival goes by smoothly.”

“So the rumors are true?” Lux asks, surprised. “How, how does he look like?”

“That’s a secret, young lady,” he responds with a laugh. He looks over at her tied up sack with a raised brow. “What you got there?”

“Nothing much! A friend of mine wanted some stuff to keep her preoccupied. I figured some firecrackers and other miscellaneous things would keep her busy.” There. Was that vague enough? Did she end up rambling? She didn’t give away that the entire sack was filled to the brim with firecrackers, right?

The man falls quiet, the corner of his mouth pulled up in what Lux can only call ‘doubt’. He shrugs like he’s satisfied with the answer. “Alright, are you going up to meet up with your friend?

Lux nods. “Yes! She’s nearby, so it shouldn’t take me long.”

“Why don’t I go with you then? The sack looks fairly heavy.”

“Ah! Um!” Her hand swiftly touches the sack protectively. “It’s okay, it’s no problem! She’s nearby, so this is a piece of cake!” Maybe this is a good time to try to escape? The more she talks to this guard, the more skeptical he looks at her! “Anyways, it was great talking to you. I hope I can run into Lor-I mean, His Majesty during this festival! I’ll try to keep a look out for him! Thank you!” She lifts the sack in one go and slips into the crowd behind.

“Ah, wait!” the man reaches out to stop her but she slips right out of his grasp. When he stands up to his full height, Lux is already sneaking away several yards ahead. He sighs as he rubs the back of his head. “Hm…”

* * *

Lux spots the girl and rushes towards her. The girl lights up with a grin and waves her over. 

“Ya got the goods?” she asks.

“You tell me.” Lux drops the sack and opens it up slightly. The girl’s eyes grow wide with joy. “Is that a yes?”

“Ohoho, absolutely! Come to mama, ya lovelies!” She snatches the sack out of Lux’s hands and even snuggles it before setting it next to her rocket. She starts attaching each firecracker to the rocket, happily humming to herself. Lux blinks, wondering if that was it. 

“Hm… Maybe it should go… here? Hey, moonlight!”

“Y-yes?” Lux stammers, not having expected the girl to call out to her again.

“I was gonna say I need a second opinion, but I think I changed my mind. But moreover, help me with this thing! This baby isn’t gonna get decorated any faster!”

“You want me to help too?”

The girl shrugs with a crooked grin. “Why not?” She returns her attention back to the rocket when she notices Lux just fidgeting where she is. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” she teases. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” When Lux approaches the other side of the rocket, the girl grins widely. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Lux starts taping different firecrackers to the rocket. She keeps glancing over at the other side to see how the girl is putting them together, but after a couple looks, she can see the girl is just attaching them erratically. She can’t help but smile seeing the girl’s eyes lit up as she gazes at the rocket.

“Hey, um, I just realized. I don’t think we introduced each other yet,” Lux comments as she puts on one of the last few firecrackers.

“Ohhh,” the girl drawls boredly. “You’re into  _ formalities? _ C’mon, moonlight, I know I mentioned a party, but that ain’t the kind of party I’m talking about.”

“I don’t think there’s much harm in knowing, at least.” She says that, but she’s pretty sure she’s just trying to convince herself that this girl is completely harmless. 

Right? 

Her hand stops. Something clicks in Lux’s head.

The girl seems to be preoccupied with snuggling the beauty that is the ridiculously decorated rocket before their eyes. “Oh, you’re gonna make this night a blast!” she cooes. 

Firecrackers… a giant firecracker that looks like a rocket… a party…

“Are you the Loose Cannon?” she blurts out. 

The girl suddenly freezes and falls silent, a foreboding omen to a now-regretting Lux. When she turns, she flashes a grin with a crazed glint in her eye.

“Ya know what? I think I just remembered when the party’s gonna be.” She double-checks the positions of the smaller firecrackers attached to the giant one and nods. She hops onto the body of the firecracker and brings out a match. “The party’s gonna be  _ now _ .”

She drags the match across the ground, the head ignited with a little flame. It only takes Lux one instant to realize what the girl plans to do. 

The clanking of metal sounds from nearby. “There she is! Get her!” a voice commands. 

Lux jerks her head to the side, seeing guards running towards them. She spots the man she had met earlier coming from the other side too. She turns back to the girl, who has already lit the wick of the rocket. She takes a deep breath and lunges at the girl.

“Let’s wreak havo—hey! What are you doing?!” the girl shouts when Lux tackles her off the rocket. They tumble across the ground, and before the girl can reorient herself, she’s pulled into the forest. They hide behind a tree, and she can hear the guards scrambling to stop her rocket.

When they both peek out, the rocket launches into the sky along with its little firecrackers. 

“Ooh!” the girl squeals excitedly. The rocket disappears into the night sky, but a giant explosion occurs, followed by several other smaller explosions. Her eyes grow wide in realization. She sucks in a breath. “Ooh… so that’s what would have happened.”

“Yeah, you could have died!” Lux scolds, lightly nudging the girl’s shoulder. “What were you thinking?”

The girl scoffs and waves her hand dismissively. “But I didn’t die. And I didn’t have to learn anything!” She brushes it off with a casual shrug. “That’s a win-win for me!”

Lux drags her hand down her face. Nothing’s getting through to this girl. She could have  _ died _ if she hadn’t tackled her off the rocket. “Did you even know this would happen? What were you planning to do if so many people got hurt? Or worse, died?”

“Hm…” The girl pretends to think. “Probably feel bad for about five seconds. Maybe six. Who knows? I sure don’t. All I know is that it would have unleashed pure chaos!”

“That’s not the point…!”

“Moonlight, moonlight… (“That’s not my nam—”) Listen, I should introduce you to the magic of wreaking havoc on peop—”

“No, you listen to me!” Lux insists.

The two get into a heated discussion in whispers, while the guards out there are scrambling about to put out the fires started by the firecrackers. They continue to bicker, not noticing two beasts approaching them from within the forest. Their argument is suddenly interrupted when both are lifted in the air by their collars.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey! Watch the collar! Watch the collar!” the girl screeches as she fruitlessly kicks the air. 

“I think that’s enough out of you both,” one of the beasts says.

Lux stops struggling against the beast’s hold when she recognizes the voice. Her face scrunches up in shame when she turns her head to face Nasus and Warwick staring at her and the girl in disappointment. Nasus stands next to Warwick, who’s holding them both by their collars, tapping a finger against his crossed arm.

The girl takes a breath and shudders against Warwick’s grip. “Augh, dog breath. Do you ever brush your teeth?”

Lux laughs nervously. “Hey, guys!”

“Hold up!” the girl shouts. “You know them?!”

“They’re, um…” Lux trails off, not knowing what to say. She glances at them for answers, but they stare at her with the same disappointed eyes. They weren’t going to help her. “They’re Guardians! Looks like we got caught…” she bats her eyes innocently. Please let her pretend she doesn’t know them. Just this once.

Nasus squints. He sighs and looks up. “Your Majesty, what shall we do with them?”

“Huh?” Lux turns to the other side to see Azir and the man from earlier waiting by the bushes. “Oh no…”

The girl, however, starts cackling. “Ohohoho, bringing out the big guns, are we? Well, not today!” She pulls out something that looks like a little gun and points it at Warwick. “Boom!” A firecracker launches from the gun and explodes upon impact. It blinds Warwick (and everyone else) enough to release the girl’s collar.

All they hear is maniacal cackling and feet skittering away from the group. “See ya, moonlight!” the girl shouts from afar. When the smoke clears, the girl is gone without a single trace. A couple feet away are three traps rattling on the ground before springing apart into metal scraps and bolts.

“How does she keep doing that  _ every year _ ?” the burly guard growls in frustration. “I will chase after her.” He disappears into the forest after a nod of approval from Azir. 

Azir sighs, tapping a finger against his forehead. “At least the damage has been mitigated better this time.” He turns his head to the festival, which is now back to the normal hustle and bustle as if the rocket shenanigan never happened. “So, Your Majesty,” he sternly says, returning his attention to Lux, who flinches in response. “May I ask what happened?”

Lux falls silent and grips the hem of her shirt. “It looked fun,” she says. “I didn’t know it was meant to destroy the festival…” It wasn’t wrong. She just didn’t realize until she saw the rocket decorated with all those firecrackers. She glances at Azir.

Instead of his jade armor-clad outfit, he is dressed more humbly with a simple shirt and pants. His red scarf is draped loosely around his neck. A leather chestguard covers his torso, and he carries a sword by his hip. It’s almost odd to see him not look so… magnificent. 

She shouldn’t say that out loud.

Warwick growls as he shakes remnants of firecracker pieces and soot off his fur, having been hit directly by the girl’s firecracker. Lux hesitantly rubs Warwick’s snout in worry. His patiently thumping tail is the only sign that allows her to continue petting him. But she feels Azir’s gaze. “So, was she…”

“The Loose Cannon, yes,” Azir finishes as he pinches the bridge of his beak. “She’s tried to destroy every Lunar Revel festival I hold. In the beginning, it seemed like harmless pranks gone haywire. But at this point, considering how much worse her “pranks” have become, I have come to believe she’s trying to ruin the festival instead.”

“So this isn’t her first offense,” Nasus says.

“The one time she isn’t in the area…” Azir mutters under his breath.

“Should I go after her then? I’d think I’d do a better job finding her than that gu—” Warwick grunts when Nasus jabs him in the ribs, “—My sense of smell may be able to pick up her scent, my Lord.”

Azir stifles a chuckle and maintains his stern disposition before Lux. “Had I been a few years younger, I would have granted permission. But the girl is quite elusive and uses any methods and tricks up her sleeve to escape.” As if on cue, he turns his head towards the direction the guard had gone to chase after the girl. 

The guard comes back grumbling under his breath, his hair and outfit covered in soot and one of his legs immobilized by a dragon head-shaped trap. “My apologies. The girl has escaped. Again.” He glances at Lux, whose mouth is hanging open at his disheveled appearance. He clears his throat, a perplexed expression on his face. “Your orders, Your Majesty?”

Azir’s eyes slightly narrow. “Leave the girl be. We both know the moment she’s escaped, we won’t be able to find her again until the next time she decides to wreak havoc.” Azir says as he waves a dismissive hand and then gestures to Lux. “Rather, I think it’d be best if you can escort Her Majesty around the festival until she wishes to return.”

Lux opens her mouth to retort. Azir had just revealed her to a mortal, even if that mortal is his own guard. After a quick glance at the guard, she takes a step closer to Azir. “Lord Azir, I thought you weren’t supposed to reveal who I am to any humans in this realm. What are you thinking?” she whispers sternly. She then sees Azir’s eyes grow slightly wide. “W-what is it?”

“You didn’t tell her,” Azir states, not to Lux but to the guard. He averts his gaze to the guard in concern.

Without a word, the guard kneels before Azir and Lux. “I didn’t wish to reveal such information to Her Majesty the Lunar Empress at the time. There were too many people crowded around us, My Lord.”

“I was wondering why you addressed me as “Your Majesty”,” Azir muses. “My apologies as well, Your Majesty. This guard isn’t just any other guard, but I’d like the introduction to come from him instead. I trust him with my life, and I can trust him with yours.” 

Lux doesn’t say a word, her confusion getting the better of her judgement now. 

“You’ve gone through a bit of trouble today, Your Majesty. I would hate to hear that you got into another predicament during your stay here.” Azir looks at his guard. “You’re her escort. That will be your duty for the rest of the night. As for you, Warwick and Nasus, I’d like you two to come with me.”

“Yes, My Lord,” the three answer, Warwick and Nasus following him through the forest towards the palace. 

Despite the laughter and chatter coming from the festival behind them, the awkward silence between Lux and the guard feels overwhelming. The guard remains knelt before Lux with his head still lowered. 

“So who are you, exactly?” Lux finally asks, not able to take any more of this silence. “Lord Azir seems to completely trust you with my life, as he said earlier.”

The guard nods. “Yes, Your Majesty. I have been bestowed the title of the Guardian of His Majesty’s fortress. It is the highest rank given to warriors of his kingdom, similar to your own Lunar Guardians.”

“I see. I can see why you didn’t want to tell me earlier. Please raise your head,” Lux says. When the guard raises his head, she extends out a hand to him with a curt bow. “If Lord Azir says to trust you, I shall. But I would like it if we can properly introduce each other without all the formalities.”

“For Her Majesty to extend out a hand to this lowly guard,” he says as he takes her hand and stands back up,”it is an honor.” 

She sheepishly laughs. He’s very tall. ‘Lowly’ is the last thing she’d describe him as. “My name is Lux. You’re more than welcome to call me that while I am here. I don’t want to attract too much attention, or at least, any more than I already have.”

The corners of the Guardian’s lip pull back into a mysterious smile, a smile that she can’t really interpret. The slight squint of his eyes seems like those of someone remembering a nostalgic memory. She can’t quite place the feeling, but something in the back of her mind somehow tells her that he will keep her safe.

“My name is Garen Crownguard. Please, call me Garen.”

“Garen,” Lux repeats, nodding in acknowledgement. “It’s nice to meet you. Can we go visit that place in the north where people go through physical challenges?”

“For the ‘Strongest Being Alive’ title?” Garen asks. “I didn’t think Your Majesty would be interested in such an event,” he says in amusement, seeing Lux’s eyes sparkle and nod in joy.

“I’m allowed to be curious,” Lux responds with a lightly defiant smile. “Also, it’s Lux.”

“My mistake. Of course, Lux.” He extends a hand out to let Lux take the lead and follows her throughout the festival.

* * *

“Me?” Nasus asks the attendant.

“Yes, Guardian Nasus. His Majesty wishes to speak to you,” the attendant repeats. She turns to Warwick, whose face had visibly scrunched in confusion. “As for Guardian Warwick, His Majesty wanted to take some measurements.”

“Measurements? What for?” Warwick asks, sitting straighter.

“It seems Lord Lucian has requested him to make a new weapon for you,” the attendant answers. “If you can follow the two guards behind me, they will take you to the armory.” 

“Mm…” Warwick hums in uncertainty and looks at Nasus, who seems just as surprised. “I guess so.” He stands up and follows the guards. They disappear into another hallway, now leaving Nasus alone with the attendant. 

Nasus stands up with his scepter in hand. “Please take me to His Majesty.”

The attendant blinks unexpectedly but regains her composure. “Yes, I will escort you there, Guardian.” The attendant leads him to a pair of grand, red doors. She stands to the side and bows. “His Majesty Azir awaits you.”

“Thank you.” The doors open before him. He straightens his back and walks forward until he reaches the bottom of the staircase, which Azir’s throne is perched upon. He kneels and bows his head. “You have called for me, Your Majesty?” His ear suddenly twitches as he hears confused grunts from the guards from the doors.

Azir’s eyes glance at the guards exchanging surprised looks with each other. He stifles a chuckle. “There’s no need to keep up appearances in this room or address me as such, Nasus. All the guards placed here are aware of who I am, and therefore, of who you are as well. So please, raise your head.”

“Even so, please at least let me properly greet you as the Lord of this land.”

“I shall gratefully accept the greeting. I must speak with you privately, so please follow me.” He leads Nasus to a balcony, a grand view of the kingdom waiting for them. The festival sounds faint from so high up. Beyond are similar specks of golden light peppered among the lush forests and mountains, the stars twinkling in the clear sky. 

If Nasus had any less self-restraint, his face would betray his discipline. “Your land is beautiful, Lord Azir. I am honored that, for my first time in the mortal realm, I can lay eyes upon such scenery from your balcony.”

“Is your brother just as diplomatic as you are?” Azir asks, amused. Nasus is silent, and Azir can see the pain in his eyes. He laughs. “I suppose it’s not his first thought unless you make it to, but that’s what makes him Warwick after all.”

“I have, unfortunately, lost count of how many times I’ve had to remind him to mind his manners.” Nasus’ brows furrow. “Did something happen to Warwick?”

“It’s not that something happened to Warwick, more so that something  _ may _ happen to Warwick in the future.” Azir taps a finger against the wooden railing of the balcony. “Forgive me if I’m bringing up a sensitive memory, but do you still remember the day you were attacked by a wraith?”

His right shoulder slightly jerks. “I… do. It is still a vivid memory in my mind.” He blinks. “May I ask who else knows about the attack?”

Azir is silent for a moment before answering, “Only the lords of the other zodiac kingdoms. No one else.” He turns to Nasus and notices his darkened expression. “At first, Lord Lucian only told me. But I suggested we tell the other lords as well in order to ensure your and Her Majesty’s safety.”

“Have there been other attacks?”

“Not that I’ve heard of, no. But Her Majesty will soon be of age to properly take the throne. For the first time in many millennia, I’m afraid Her Majesty is in danger.”

Nasus’ eyes narrow in suspicion. “My Lord?”

“Lord Lucian was given a message a few years ago by a special informant of the zodiac kingdoms, when Her Majesty was only a young child, that The Blood Moon cult plans to use her for a ritual. And judging by that wraith’s appearance that day, I believe she may be involved. I do not think I am in the wrong when I say that the closer Her Majesty is coming of age, the closer she is getting to that cult.”

“Is that why Lord Lucian wanted Warwick to acquire a new weapon?”

“Yes. It’s so both you and Warwick can protect Her Majesty at your full potential. We want you to be prepared for any danger that may head your way, and we want to make sure you can protect her with your lives still intact.” Azir glances at Nasus’ scepter poking out from behind his back. “How is your scepter, Nasus? It’s been a while since I last saw it, when I was requested to adjust it according to your skills instead. Are you still able to use your powers properly with it?”

Nasus brings out the scepter and holds it out to Azir. “There is no problem with the scepter, My Lord. Or at least, not that I’m seeing.”

Azir takes the scepter into his hands and examines it. Other than signs of being used and worn, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it. But he glances up at Nasus. It’s only been a few years, but he has grown quickly, now even taller than Azir himself. He holds the scepter to Nasus’ arm, the weapon just barely as long as his forearm. A chuckle escapes him. “Hm, I don’t think it’ll hurt to make some adjustments. Of course, you’ll have to get used to it.”

“Then, I will leave the scepter in your care.” He watches Azir call a guard and hand his scepter to him. When the guard disappears from earshot, he turns back to Azir. He allows a few more moments of silence before speaking, “My Lord, I would like to ask for a favor.”


End file.
